


Baby, I Need More Than That

by cafephan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Humour, Little bit of Fluff, Pre-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day, Dan wants some relief only Phil can provide, but Phil wants to make Dan work just that much harder for it.</p>
<p>Based on this prompt I received on tumblr; ‘A teasing fic would be cute! Please do that?’</p>
<p>(Warnings: pre-smut, semantic field of intercourse, frequent taboo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, I Need More Than That

It wasn't two minutes since the cameraman announced the final shot was over that Dan and Phil sprinted out of the building hastily, putting whatever energy they had left into keeping their desires under wraps.

It had been a day of press shoots and interviews, and it had gotten increasingly harder to maintain the platonic, best friend front.

"Here's a popular one with the fans; anything new on the love scene?" pretty much every interviewer had asked each man separately, a few words substituted every time.

"Phil and I are very much focused on our work lives, it'd be next to impossible to make time for anyone special" Dan answered eloquently, and Phil sniggered from the back of the room.

_Two birds with one stone_ , he thought to himself with a smug smile as he watched Dan squirm in his seat uncomfortably as more love-related questions were relayed.

"I've never been the luckiest person when it comes to all that, so I'm very much work-central" Phil answered the same question, with a laugh and a shrug.

Dan had to hold in his laughter from the back of the room, and grinned goofily, knowing the truth.  _"It's a good thing you're fucking your work colleague and so called best friend, in which case"_  he muttered, raising an eyebrow as Phil attempted to dodge other relative questions.

Then came lunch break.

With not even a second glance it was a test of stamina and endurance as they dashed to the opposite end of the building to the closest bathrooms, mischievous grins taking the place of forced camera smiles, and beads of sweat forming in anticipation.

Just as Dan was about to close the door behind them a tech assistant ran up, sympathetic expression but adamant tone.

"We need to reshoot, it has to be now or we'll be behind schedule. If you see Phil tell him the same thing" 

As soon as she was out of earshot, Dan huffed and pushed the door open again.

Phil side-stepped out (from his shielded position behind the door during the crew's presence) and leant in close to Dan, close enough so his warm breath fanned the exposed skin. 

"So close… later?" 

He then left back in the direction of where they had ran from mere minutes ago, taking Dan's gaze with him, leaving the younger weak in the knees and licking his lips eagerly.

Now they were desperately trying to flag down a taxi, as the companies had very helpfully not booked travel for them nor paid travel expenses. 

"This is a fucking joke" Dan growled as the London streets bustled with vehicles of all shapes and sizes, the taxis among them consequentially seeming to not see or ignore the two.

"I can wait" Phil shrugged as he leaned against a postbox, arms across his chest and biting back a giggle upon seeing Dan's glare which was next to personified, the epitome of _are you serious._

"Well I fucking can't, it's been over ten hours that I've had to pretend I've never been inside of you, never mind the role reversal" he stated breathlessly, red-faced and visibly flustered.

Phil smirked.

 

***

The taxi ride home was all too much.

Dan was impatiently tapping his fingers on his leg in a non-melodic tune, when Phil decided to make things ten times worse.

Every few seconds he intentionally brushed his hand against Dan’s, but paid no attention to Dan’s longing gaze as a result.

Dan just needed _something,_ and they wouldn’t be home for at least another twenty minutes. He knew they weren’t confident enough to just go all out and screw in the back of a taxi, but he just needed something _,_ some form of contact to satisfy him until they arrived home.

But, Phil had decided to play the tease card.

Dan attempted countless times to intertwine their fingers, but every time, at just the last millisecond, Phil would snatch his hand away and place it onto his lap, just out of Dan’s subtle grasp, stretching any further would highlight the intent.

And when Phil wiggled his index finger from side to side, Dan had to change to a cross-legged position, which probably only made his ‘excitement’ all the more obvious, it was almost like Phil was recreating their pre-foreplay from the other night on purpose.

Of course he was.

***

“Thankyou so much!” Phil said to the driver cheerfully as they pulled up outside of their building.

Dan hopped out of the taxi immediately, hoping the bitter night air would calm him down a little, but to no avail. And the fact that Phil was digging around in his pocket to find the money to pay agonisingly slowly made matters so, so much worse.

As soon as the money exchanged hands, Dan tugged on Phil’s arm and dragged him out of the vehicle, and didn’t break the grip all the way to the flat.

The door was unlocked with shaky hands, and Dan took no time in carelessly throwing the key onto the side-table and pressing Phil up against the wall, eliciting a slight blush on the other man’s typically pale skin.

“Alright, you’ve got me. Now what do you do?” Phil asked, feigning innocence.

“Let’s start out easy” Dan whispered, simply relieved to be alone with Phil, finally.

He leaned in, just wanting to feel his lips on Phil’s for the first time in too long, but ended up meeting the plaster of the wall.

His eyes snapped open and he spun on his heels upon seeing Phil was no longer pinned up in front of him, and was now on the move towards the kitchen. He had ducked under Dan’s arms whilst he was distracted.

“Phil” he called out, elongating the vowel sound and putting on the pout that he knew from past experience drove Phil insane.

Upon hearing his name Phil spun around, and Dan walked towards him, arms outstretched and bottom lip stretched out in a pout that, Phil could never deny, was one of the hottest things Dan did.

“Okay, I’m sorry” he stated as he wrapped his arms around Dan’s waist and Dan’s arms wrapped around Phil’s neck.

Again, they leaned in and Dan’s pout turned into a smile, up until the last millimetre of the gap was about to close, when Phil slowed the process, and brushed his lips against Dan’s softly, teasingly, before pulling away and unlooping his arms.

“But not that sorry, this is fun” Phil sang as he waltzed into the living room, sitting on the sofa and picking up a random letter from their mail pile.

“You know what, fine, game on” Dan called as he headed in the direction of his bedroom, smiling to himself as he settled on a plan of action.

“What are you doing?” Phil asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“You’ll see” Dan replied with sing-song intonation as he closed his bedroom door behind him, leaving Phil to contemplate as he finished his act of fake-reading the letter that he never even registered the content of.

It was a few silent minutes of waiting, and Phil took the time to internally debate with himself what they should have for dinner, anything to get his mind off wondering what Dan was doing in the other room.

He was about to get up and ask if Dan was okay when the door down the hall opened, and footsteps padded across the floor and into the living room.

Instantaneously Phil’s gaze followed the sounds to discover the source, and Dan stood confidently, hands on hips. Dressed only in the ‘ironically bought’ leather shirt and the low-cut disco shorts that had been jokingly bought for him one time. Not that it was the first time they’d been worn.

Phil’s mouth involuntarily dropped open at the sight, and it suddenly became a lot harder to remain stretched on the sofa in skinny jeans.

Basically, Phil was getting a taste of his own medicine, and it was bitter as hell, torturous even.

“Close your mouth dear, you’ll catch flies” Dan grinned as he walked over and stood in front of Phil, causing the older man to tip up his head to keep beholding the marvel in front of him.

“Now, do you want to tell me why you’ve been being so mean to me?” Dan asked in a low, sultry tone of voice as he perched down to sit on Phil’s lap (intentionally slowly, to the point where Phil groaned and his eyes were borderline lust-blown), and once again wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck.

All Phil could muster in response was inconsistent babble, and Dan bit his lip as he feigned confusion, adding to his appeal all the more.

Phil’s eyes momentarily dropped down to his lap, and Dan did the same, then cupped a hand over his mouth dramatically.

“Oh dear, however did that happen? I guess I can try and help you out… if you’d like that” he whispered the last four words into Phil’s ear, and smirked upon seeing him shiver and gulp.

“Y-yes please” Phil breathed out, taking a leap of faith and snapping out of his temporary paralysis to lean forward in an attempt for a kiss, but Dan moved his hand up at just the right moment so Phil’s lips made contact with his palm.

Dan raised an eyebrow and cast a quick glance over to wall where Phil had played a similar but different act not a half hour before.

“I love you” Phil whispered, and Dan smiled, but bit back the reciprocation, adamant to keep his teasing demeanour in play.

“Oh yeah? Prove it” he whispered in response before stepping off of Phil’s lap and pointing towards the bedroom.

“Yes sir” Phil saluted sarcastically before marching (as much as he could, given the downstairs situation they were now both dealing with) into the bedroom.

“I still think I won!” he called from the other room, causing Dan to burst into a giggle in the living room.

“Nerd” he muttered before following suit, and closing the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the majority of this in the hospital surrounded by old people I feel dirty okay nothing even really happens but still...
> 
> But yeah if you have any prompts send them to me on tumblr! (cafephan.tumblr.com) xx


End file.
